A Guide to Shadow Bending
by Skeltons in the closet
Summary: This isn't really a 'story' it's more like a manual, like a guide book, it's about a made up element called Shadow Bending, there's also some about Light Bending, it's a complicated art made up by my best friend and I, I do hope whoever reads this finds it interesting, I will be writing a story later involving both Shadow and Light Bending, so reading this will help you understand.
1. Chapter 1

_This is basically just a manual on a type of bending I made up. Actually the credit to most of these ideas goes to my best friend, he and I have been coming up with different things about Shadow Bending, this does not exist in the Avatar series but in my own little world it does. So please read and review letting me know what you think about my made up elements. There is a little something in this first chapter about Light Bending, also something my best friend and I made up, anyway there will be more on that later, maybe next chapter maybe third chapter, anywho I hope you enjoy this little info guide, I will be writing a story that involves a Shadow Bender, so reading this will help you understand its concepts and all that jazz, anywho Happy Reading! ;)_

_ A Guid To Shadow Bending. _

History:

Shadow bending is a lost element, extinct if you will. Long ago shadow benders were just as prominent as the other benders of water, earth, fire and air. But the shadow benders soon declared war on the Light Benders, another extinct element. Their war started about 10 years before the disappearance of Avatar Roku.

It was almost a secret war, a private war between the two elements. They fought long and hard, many souls were lost in the war, it lasted about 50 years before both benders finally just ceased to exist. News spread across the four other nations that the war had stopped, but after that no Light Bender was ever seen again, a few shadow benders showed up here and there but pretty soon they disappeared as well.

The art was soon lost and everyone forgot about the shadow and light benders.

Until a couple of Shadow Benders showed up in Ba Sing Se, when Aang was looking for Appa. A few people saw these benders get into a fight with an Earth Bender. That's how they found out they were the long lost Shadow Benders.

The Avatar used to be able to Shadow Bend, but since the extinction of Shadow Bending the Avatar did not have a teacher for the art so therefore only learned the four other elements.

Shadow Bending cannot be learned it has to be taught.

Explanation: If you are born a Shadow Bender you can't teach yourself to bend shadows, or bend them just on your own, you have to find a master to teach it to you. You may not even know you're a Shadow Bender at all until you're told.

Example: Katara is a Water Bender, and even without a master to teach her she still managed to figure out how to bend the water basically, like in the first episode when she bended the water and caught a fish in the water bubble. Shadow Benders can't do that, they can't bend a shadow in even the most basic way, they have to be taught to Shadow Bend.

When a person is born, how to tell if they're a Shadow Bender is by looking at their back, just below the shoulders, in the very middle of the persons back on the direct center of their spine is what appears to be a precious stone, like a diamond or ruby or emerald, but it's black, this is the mark of the Shadow Bender. It's also very small and is sometimes overlooked.

Shadow Bender Tattoos:

Shadow Benders have tattoos, like Air Benders but different, they're tattoos start at the Black Diamond, (the mark of the Shadow Benders) and wraps around the arms all the way to the wrist, also starting at the Black Diamond the tattoos go down the back and wrap around to the stomach stopping at the belly button. The tattoos also wrap around the persons legs and stop in the bottom center of the foot.

The tattoos design is elegant and complicated. The intricate designs resemble vines and flower-like figures. The tattoos are all black no color. No two Shadow Bender Tattoos are exactly alike. Each persons tattoos are different and unique. Like tiger stripes and snowflakes.

The tattoos are completely invisible except when bending, they are seen by no one unless the person is bending shadows.

A Shadow Bender can only control his/her shadow, unless they're walking past, say a tree, and their shadow overlaps the trees shadow, that grants them the power to control both their own shadow and the shadow of the tree. And it doesn't stop at trees if a Shadow Benders shadow overlaps any other shadow he/she can control that shadow as well as their own.

The Shadow State:

Shadow Benders can enter a state of Shadow Bending that is very similar to the Avatar State, it is called the Shadow State, in this state a Shadow Bender can become very powerful. His/her tattoos glow like a black light and actually lift off the person and hover above their arms or wherever else the tattoos are laid, the benders eyes also glow black.

In the Shadow State a Shadow Bender can control any shadow within a hundred feet of the person, the Shadow Benders tattoos are the power of this state, a Shadow Bender could die if he/she is not careful when entering the Shadow State. If it's an emergency and the bender needs to enter the Shadow State quickly they may do so, but the risk of the persons tattoos ripping off permanently becomes greater. And if the benders tattoos are removed the person dies instantly.

The Art of Shadow Bending:

The moves which Shadow Benders use to fight are a mixture of Fire Bending and Water Bending.

The Shadow Bender uses the swift flowing movements of a Water Bender to pick up the shadows and maneuver them, but the Shadow Bender also uses the hard force and strike of a Fire Bender to throw the shadows at another person, and to fight when needed. With the combined movements of both Water and Fire Benders the Shadow Bender becomes a fierce warrior.

Types of Moves to Create Shadow Weapons:

Shadow Benders use certain moves to take the shadow and harden it creating something to land hard blows on their opponents rather than just blinding them in darkness.

Shadow Sword

Reaching back and grabbing your own shadow then swiftly punching your arm up and around to where your fist is beside your ear creates a Shadow Sword which you can use to slice a victim. Depending on how far you stretch your arm, the sword gets longer the farther up your arm is.

Shadow Shield

Bending to your knees and then reaching behind to grab your shadow, then pulling it forward and ducking behind the shadow wall creates the Shadow Shield. The Shadow Shield is hard enough so that even a sharply carved spear couldn't penetrate it.

If they had guns in the Avatar World the bullets wouldn't be able to penetrate this hard Shadow Shield.

Shadow Bow

To make the Shadow Bow you would take your shadow from behind you and with one hand dangle it in front of you and with the other trace the outline of the bow and then just grab hold of its center to harden it. And that's the Shadow Bow.

There are many more weapons that can be created from shadows but those are the ones mainly used by Shadow Benders.


	2. Chapter 2

Info:

Shadow Benders have terrible eyesight, since they prefer the dark.

Toph Beifong is blind, blind as a bat she can't see her own hand in front of her nose. But she can see with Earth Bending, she can see through her feet thanks to her Earth Bending. With Shadow Benders it's the same. Now they're not blind like Toph, but they don't see well, they can see well enough but they use they're feet to see just as Toph does, which in turn, makes them so much greater at fighting because they can feel you when you're close, they can anticipate your next move.

With Light Benders it's the opposite, they have excellent eyesight. They've got eyes like a hawk, they could spot you (with their eyes) a hundred yards away. This makes them excellent fighters because they catch every move you make, but unlike the Shadow Benders, they can't feel your physical reaction to things, they can't anticipate your next move, but they are still excellent fighters, the Shadow and Light Benders balance each other out in seemingly everything.

Place of Residence:

There was an old legend that the Shadow and Light Benders lived on an island off to the south west of the Fire Nation. Hardly anyone believed it but alas the legend is true.

The island is shaped like the Yin and Yang symbol, one side being dark, and the other side light, with just a dot of dark on the light side and a spot of light on the dark side.

I think you can guess which benders live where.

Back when they were still at war the Shadowside leader and the Lightside leader met and discussed a way to end the war, so both leaders sent 20 men from their sides of the island to the opposite side to stay there and keep each other in check.

More on the Shadow State:

With the Shadow State, last chapter I got mixed up when I said their tattoos actually float above them, we've changed that, the Shadow Benders fists are met together like when Aang goes into the Avatar State, the Shadow Benders tattoos seem to crawl down the benders arms and merge into the fists creating a powerful shadow all on their own, this makes the bender ten times as powerful. But if the tattoos merge too quickly the bender could die.

More History:

Just as the first Air Benders learned Air Bending from Skybison and Earth Benders learned from Badger-Moles, And Fire Benders from Dragons, the Shadow Benders learned their bending from Shadow Dragons, thought to be only mythical creatures nobody believed the Shadow Dragons actually existed.

In the myths the Shadow Dragon moved swiftly and silently, as a phantom. It actually only looked like a giant black lizard with red eyes, their pupils split like a cat. It seemed to have no wings. But alas, the Shadow Dragons wings were disguised as shadows cast on the ground. But when it spread them out to fly one could easily spot the ghost-like shadowy figures flapping up and down.

The Shadow Dragons are indeed not a myth, they're as real as the Shadow Benders that once existed but secretly exist.

Light Bending:

Light Benders, as well as Shadow Benders are thought to be extinct. But truthfully they live secretly on an island in the ocean somewhere unknown to anyone.

Just as the first Water Benders learned their bending from the moon the Light Benders learned from the sun.

An interesting fact about Light Benders; they can look directly into the sun and not be blinded by it like everyone else.

The Art of Light Bending:

The moves of a Light Bender are a mixture of Air Bender moves and Earth Bending moves.

The Light Benders use the swift dodging movements of an Air Bender, they also use the solid, forceful moves and stance of an Earth Bender.

Extras:

Light benders are most powerful during the daytime when the sun is out, but they can bend without the aid of the sunlight. They can bend moonlight as well and even the soft glow of a fire can have enough light for the benders to grab and use.

Light Weapons:

Like the Shadow Benders, Light Benders also use certain movements to create their weapons if war.

The Light Sword:

Bending the light in front of you and then swiftly jutting your hand strait out in front of you hardens the light and creates the Light Sword, a weapon commonly used by Light Benders.

The Light Shield:

To create the Light Shield, you simply reach up and bend down the light overhead and hold a fist, this creates the Light Shield, a strong force just as strong as the Shadow Shield.

Light Spear:

The Light Spear is the most commonly used weapon of the Light Benders, it's sometimes even used solely for decoration!

To create this weapon, the bender has to press his/her hand firmly on the ground, first being sure the person has bended light into their palm, then gently lift your hand off the ground strait up and there you have hardened light that is in the form of a spear.

Facts About Both Light and Shadow Benders:

The Shadow Benders are merciless. They typically have no compassion whatsoever. It is very easy for Shadow Benders to say no to any request from anyone, regardless of how important that person is. And when in a hostage situation the Shadow Bender will think only of himself/herself, and not the safety of all the others. They will sacrifice thousands if it means saving themselves.

Light Benders, opposite, they are typically very compassionate and caring, it's difficult for them to say no to anyone who asks anything of them. The value of human life means more to them than anything ever could. When in a hostage situation the Light Bender(s) will try and figure out how to get everyone out alive, even if it means sacrificing their own lives.

Not all Shadow Benders are like that though, the same being with Light Benders, but it's just a natural thing for Light Benders to be compassionate and Shadow Benders not.

Wings:

The Shadow Benders as well as the Light Benders can create their own wings, used for flying or blowing giant puffs of air to knock their opponents off their feet.

Shadow Wings:

The Shadow Wings, created by lifting your shadow behind you and placing it on your back, the wings design varies with each bender, their wings could be bird-like, or they could look like a bats wings. It all depends on the person.

Light Wings:

The Light Wings, created by stomping up light reflected from the ground and placing it on ones back, the wings usually look like a hawks wings but very rarely they look like butterfly wings and are just as fragile.


	3. Chapter 3

**To the concerned guest demanding I fix things, here you go I'm fixin' it!**

First of all, I am aware that shadow and light are energy and not 'elements' but I don't care, it's my fan fiction I get to make up the rules for them they're made up and not actually in the series. Second, if you had been reading this carefully you would note that I said it was a private war a SECRET war. Do you know what secret means? It means no one else knew about it. Word traveled around the world but on the islands where Light and Shadow Benders live the news doesn't travel as fast so by the time the world heard of it Roku was gone. I probably should have made that clearer, but Roku would never neglect his job. Third, as far as doing things the freaking avatar can't do, again if you'd been reading carefully you would know that I said the avatar used to be ABLE TO BEND BOTH LIGHT AND SHADOWS. This would mean that he is still the most powerful bender in the world because he can bend Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Light, and Shadows. So he would be even more powerful than any single or group of benders. But since they were thought to be extinct the avatar had no teacher and therefore could not learn bending of light or shadows. Fourth, flying yes, really! I know and understand that it was meant to signify the Air Benders freedom but the Shadow and Light Benders couldn't always fly, in this chapter you'll learn how they learned it also what about the people in the Western Air Temple? They built their own gliders and flew, are you going to send a letter to the creators of avatar demanding that they fix that because it was meant only for the Air Benders? And what about the air planes they invented in The Legend of Korra? Are you going to send them a letter demanding they fix that because it no one was meant to fly except the Air Benders to signify their freedom? Fifth, this is fictional, and it's my creation. If you don't like the idea of Shadow and Light Benders then don't read my work. I'm not forcing you to read or like my stories and ideas, you can completely ignore my stories and my bending ideas. Go read something else. I know you probably only want me to make it better but really, you have to be so demanding? You could afford to be more polite, honestly. Thank you. Read on if you like,

** The Shadowside and her secrets**

The Shadowside of the Yin & Yang island holds many dark secrets, Some deadly, some interesting and mysterious. Like the many creatures that roam the island, the ShadowWolves, the ShadowBats, the ShadowFlies, the ShadowWhales, the Vampire ShadowBats, the ShadowHorse, and much much more. In this chapter you will learn of Shadowside and her secrets, the poisons and the treats, but even more interesting, the ShadowPhantom.

Read on and enjoy...

The Shadowside Forests:

All trees in the Shadowside have black bark or bark that is really dark in color, some may be a deep purple that looks black or a deep red that looks black. Almost all the leaves are black as well, and have a shimmery appearance.

The sap in the trees is a pure golden color, it shines and sparkles slightly. The Shadowside is made up of mostly forest area, maybe some jungle trees but also some caves and cliffs at one side. The Shadowside City is in the center of the Shadow side of the island, some benders live outside the city but the city is the main place of residency.

Shadow Bending Learned:

The Shadow Benders didn't learn their bending from solely one creature, they learned the most from Shadow Dragons but also picked up a few tricks from other animal benders as well.

ShadowWolves:

One creature they learned from was the ShadowWolves. These animals roam the Shadowside and can be found pretty much anywhere.

What the early Shadow Benders learned from the ShadowWolves was the Shadowflage, which is the ability to bend ones shadow over themselves to seem invisible. This is the only move ShadowWolves know and use to sneak away some food or other necessities.

ShadowBats:

The ShadowBats have no wings, but bend from shadows their own wings, this technique was picked up by Shadow Benders as they can now use their own wings to fly. It was only later that the wings varied from person to person on looks.

ShadowFlies:

The benders learned their FireShadow from the bugs that flew about parts of Shadowside called ShadowFlies. These insects resemble Fireflies but, they're glowing rears are a black glow light. Anyway these ShadowFlies are actually burning shadows and that's where Shadow Benders learned their FireShadow a move that heats the shadow to a black flame and is almost like black fire bending.

ShadowWhales:

ShadowWhales swim about Shadowside's coast. They taught the Shadow Benders to bend the shadows or darkness cast across the water. In this case the benders shadow doesn't have to overlap the shadow in the water, they can merely bend it anyways.

ShadowHorse:

The ShadowHorse is rare and lives on one remote end of Shadowside, it's tail and mane are an eternally burning black flame, if somehow put out the animal will die. But this is nearly impossible to do. The ShadowHorse's didn't really contribute anything to the Shadow Benders except maybe enhance their ShadowFlame abilities.

Vampire ShadowBats:

One of the deadly creatures of Shadowside is the Vampire ShadowBats, although they live on one corner of Shadowside they are a threat to Shadow Benders lives.

These animals don't suck blood like regular Vampire bats, they feed off a Shadow Benders tattoos, this takes away the Shadow Benders ability to bend, permanently. ShadowMosquitos also feed off the benders tattoos but these bugs are way less dangerous, they take little of your tattoo power and this can be regained if you train hard and work hard.

ShadowPhantom:

The ShadowPhantom, thought to be only a myth even by the Shadow Benders themselves, he is the creator of all things on Shadowside, he gave the ShadowHorse, the ShadowWolves, and the all the Shadow Creatures all their abilities to bend shadows in different and unique ways. And in turn, these creatures taught the people to bend shadows.

The ShadowPhantom is not flesh, but he is living. He is a shadow, it was said that he once had a face but it was stolen by Koh the Face Stealer. The ShadowPhantom roams Shadowside but resides in a cave near the Shadowside cove on the west end of Shadowside.

He is anti-social and hates people. Not hate to the point of wanting them all destroyed, but hate to the point of leaving them alone and them leaving him alone.

ShadowViper:

There are many snakes on Shadowside, but the ShadowViper is the one Shadow Benders learned the Shadow Sword from. This snake bends a shadow from behind and with a swift motion of it's tail it creates the Shadow Sword which benders picked up quite easily.

Extra:

My best friend pointed out to me that I needed to add this, the Shadow Benders don't see the earth with their feet but they see your shadow which grants them the ability to anticipate your every move, they just don't see exactly how Toph does, just slightly different.

ShadowBear:

The ShadowBear doesn't actually have claws but bends shadows for its claws, which Shadow Benders learned to use. Not to be confused with the Shadow Talons, learned from Shadow Dragons. Also the Shadow Benders learned Shadow Healing from the Bears. A bear might seem dangerous and mean anywhere else but on Shadowside the bear is the kindest creature there ever is.

If you're wounded in the forest and a ShadowBear finds you it will heal you, not attack or eat you. Strange yes but that's life on Shadowside.

ShadowSwan:

the ShadowSwan is colored black across half it's body, where the other half is white, at it's head where a normal swan would have a black 'mask' across its eyes the ShadowSwan has white across its red eyes.

The Shadow Benders couldn't always go into the shadow State, but the ShadowSwan was the one too teach them how. The ShadowSwan would stretch it's wings up and touch the tips above its head, the black color draped across the front half of its body would travel up and merge together at the tips creating a powerful shadow.

The ShadowSwan is native to the southern end of Shadowside, where a large body of water is found.

Water:

Shadowside's water is a deep purpley color that looks black, this water is still drinkable, but other people who may not have grown up on Shadowside with this water may be skeptical on wether or not the waters safe.

The waters taste is the sweetest you'll ever have. Overall Shadowside is a very dark place, the ground is black instead of brown like dirt. The grass is an ashy grey and the clouds always seem to loom overhead even if they never drop any rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Lightside

Light Benders:

All Light Benders are born with black hair, nothing unusual about that, right? Wrong. The Light Benders are born with white tips on their black hair, and as they grow older the white spreads and becomes more noticeable, covering the entire top layer of their heads. Or if it is a girl the white starts at the tips of their long hair and goes up till it reaches about at their jaw. Shadow Benders are similar, they're also born with black hair but their colors are more blended than Light Benders and have more of a variety. To tell if someone is a Shadow Bender might be difficult but not impossible, one way is when the sun or any light reflects on their black hair it reveals a colored tint or shine, some Shadow Benders may have black hair and when the sun shines on it it looks red or even blue, or green, any color really.

Light Benders eye color ranges from a very pale green to a dark orange. Most unusual. Shadow Benders eyes range from black to a deep mahogany or blood red and anywhere in between. Some Shadow Benders even have dark grey eyes or eyes the color of our modern day jeans.

Light Benders have a special feature no one else has; they can feel people's emotions they know what you're going through. Shadow Benders are telepaths, they can hear each others thoughts clearly. But, any other type of benders thoughts aren't heard as clearly and some parts of the mind are completely blocked. Shadow Benders cannot read non benders thoughts at all.

The Lightside:

Just like on Shadowside, Lightside has creatures that taught the Light Benders as well, Lightside seems much more normal to outsiders than does Shadowside.

Lightside forests

In the forests of Lightside it seems to always be fall, or autumn. The leaves of every tree on Lightside are a yellow color, orange, or reddish. And the bark of every tree ranges from that of the paper birch to a light colored maple. Light Benders are vegetarians just like Air Benders are vegetarians. Shadow Benders diet however consists of mostly animal products, meats, dairy, eggs, etc. if you were to see an aerial view of the Yin & Yang island you'd make note that Lightside is full of farmlands and crops, gardens and one big city in the 'center' for the people to sell their veggies whereas Shadowside has cities scattered around and tons of animal markets and meat stores and farms where they raise animals for meat.

Light Stallion:

The Light Stallion is like the Lightside's version of a ShadowHorse. It's mane and tail are also made of an eternal burning flame and is the same as the ShadowHorse except it isn't rare and it's body is white in color and has golden or pale pink eyes. The Light Benders couldn't learn to make their light into a flamelike substance (it being too close to Fire Bending) but they did learn other bending abilities that make up for it.

The LightPhantom

Just like Shadowside's Shadow Phantom, the LightPhantom is the creator of all things on Lightside, he gave all the Light Creatures all their abilities to bend light in different and unique ways. And in turn, these creatures taught the people to bend light. The ShadowPhantom and LightPhantom are exact opposites. ShadowPhantom is anti-social and remains in his phantom form but the LightPhantom is very social and bends the light to make it seem as if he is a real person.

The LightPhantom is the Good Samaritan. He is the kindest thought-to-be-person ever. He goes around in his disguise as a real person and delivers what we need most, if you're looking for your lost son who might be trapped in a well or a warehouse the LightPhantom will come to the searchers and drop the sons location without them even realizing. He'll suggest things like, "oh I saw this old warehouse on 5th street and I think it's for sale, weren't you looking for a warehouse to buy?" And then you'd decide to go and look there and ta da! There's your child. (Cheesy example I know but eh, who cares?) he'll give you hints and suggestions, but only enough to make you click the solution on your own. The LightPhantom goes around and gives money or food to the poor and help the people of Lightside. The result is Lightside is doing well for themselves. People don't go hungry, children don't go without homes, it's all part of the LightPhantoms plan to protect his 'people' or creations from harm. And to keep them happy.

The White Floppy Deer

Strange name yes, but the White Floppy Deer resides in the forests and meadows of Lightside it's white (duh) with a cream colored belly and legs, it is a mix between a hare and a white tailed deer. They have long floppy ears like a bunny, and a short fluffy tail, when it stands upright it seems like a normal deer with long ears, but it can also crouch down like a rabbit. And it just looks like a giant rabbit sitting there. Twitching its ears and doing... rabbit stuff. They also have two buck teeth like a bunny and the males have antlers. The Light Benders learned Light Speed from these creatures.

Light Speed is a special technique that allows the light bender to bend the light a special way and run at the speed of light *wink wink*

The bender would just take up his hands and bend the light forward, then jet their hands backwards and it shoots them out and they can run very fast. (Hint: look up the speed of light, that my friend is how fast they go ;)

Dolphins

Shadowside has whales. Lightside has dolphins. :}

These dolphins roam the waters of Lightside and love to help the fishermen catch their fish, or simply ride along side the boats as they move along. The dolphins are white in color, and in the sun glint gold-ish. They also have bright blue or turquoise eyes.

The Light Benders learned to use Light Fins from these creatures. The dolphins don't have tails like regular dolphins do, but they bend light to make a tail for themselves and swim happily with it. So, with close observation the Light Benders watched the dolphins and learned to make these fins for themselves so they can repel through the water faster than people can swim.

Other Light Bender Inventions:

The Light Benders also taught themselves a few tricks. Since they're all big plant eaters they'd need lots of plants, and for them to grow quickly. So the Light Benders worked up a technique that if they bend the light down on their plants they will grow at unnatural speed and therefor Lightside became one of the biggest food suppliers to the rest of the Avatar World. But when they allegedly went extinct they quit shipping food so the world got its own sources.

Yin Yang creatures:

The Shadow Benders have Shadow Dragons as you've read, Light Benders have Tigers.

These tigers are black with white stripes instead of the other way around. They have unusually large fangs that might resemble those of a Saber tooth cat from the 'ice age'.

These animals are probably the only mean animals on Lightside. Most other animals aren't shy, and would rather run away than fight. But the tiger attacks merely for pleasure, if it feels up to it.

The tigers fangs length depends on the tigers age, the older the tiger the bigger it's fangs. Some tigers even have red or orange stripes, but the most common is white. These tigers also breathe fire. :} (ikr?) they don't breathe much fire, but still a lot.

Their claws are like constantly burning iron, if scratched my them you could burn your face off. (Not literally but it'll still hurt like hell, so close enough) these tigers eyes are always blood red in color. They're never any different.

The Light Benders learned the Iron Claw from the tigers, and how to make their spit into fire. (Ew) since learning to breathe fire is too close to Fire Bending itself, the Light Benders only learned how to turn their spit into a little flame. So they could catch you on fire just by spitting on you.

•••

Well folks. That's all I have for you at the moment, I will add more chapters as we come up with new ideas. :} enjoy!

~SkeletonsInTheCloset


	5. Chapter 5

The Silhouettes

_The Silhouettes are watching..._

This chapter is about The Silhouettes. What are the Silhouettes you ask, well, read on to find out...

Back when Shadowside and Lightside were at war, the Shadowside decided to create an army that could defeat Lightside, an army that was never ending, that couldn't be killed. An army of shadows.

This army, was created by the ShadowPhantom, he was found by a desperate lieutenant of the war who begged for his help. Annoyed by his persistence, the ShadowPhantom granted him his wish, an army of living shadows,

This army was made completely of shadow, they were called The Silhouettes, they could come from any shadow at any place, they could forge their own weapons out of themselves or other shadows surrounding them.

The Silhouettes were of solid black color, they have no faces, no eyes, no mouthes, no ears, nothing. They have arms but no fingers, unless they wish to create fingers for themselves to better fight, and they float with no legs just a ghost-like appearance. They may not speak but they are alive. Filled with the pure energy of the ShadowPhantom they were prepared for battle. The Silhouettes were created for the sole purpose of killing. It was their main objective, they knew nothing else.

Their weapon was a small bamboo stick that had been hollowed, and they shot out small Shadow Darts dipped in poison that could kill even a giant badger-mole.

These Silhouettes were trained to kill, but unfortunately the war was ended before any silhouettes could be put to use. So the lieutenant left The Silhouettes out in the forest to die off. But he didn't take in mind the fact that Silhouettes cannot be killed. Although it may seem otherwise, Silhouettes have to eat to survive, so when left in the wilderness the Silhouettes learned to hunt on their own, but they also steal from Shadowside Villages and other places where there is a large supply of food. The Silhouettes still haunt the island of Shadowside even now, they're gathered together in a strong band of shadows hunting and killing whatever lives. They do however, like to stay in forested areas and rarely venture out into villages unless its to attack or rob. The Silhouettes were created to kill so kill they must, they spend most of their day hunting down animals and killing them, and if they can't find an animal to kill they'll go after people.

And that my friends is where the term 'The Silhouettes are watching' comes from, for at any moment, at any time, a silhouette could be watching from behind a tree, or a bush, or a rock, disguised as its shadow, it could be planning your death. So watch out for The Silhouettes. . .


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow Benders

Shadow Benders can bend obsidian.

Any form of obsidian they can bend, in fact, Shadow Bender police carry an obsidian bladed sword, and while on the subject of police...

Back in the times of war, when the Shadowside and Lightside leaders declared peace they signed a peace treaty and Shadowside sent twenty Shadow Benders to Lightside as well as three political dignitaries to keep order, and Lightside did the same.

The Shadow Benders sent to Lightside were made police men, and more were sent in to maintain order throughout Lightside and it's the same with the Light Benders on Shadowside.

On the Yin & Yang islands, the white dot on the black side and the black dot on the white side are two major cities. In those cities are the Kings palace and the Police Department as well as many other places of business, like markets and so forth.

Like the four nations (the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and Fire Nation) Shadowside is referred to as the Shadow Nation and Lightside referred to as the Light Kingdom. And they have their respective rulers, the Shadow Lord (or Lord of Shadows) and the Light King.

Surrounding the Yin & Yang islands are several smaller islands, not very noticeable on maps, but on these islands live more Light Benders and Shadow Benders, some even living in harmony together on an island. These small islands are called the Yin & Yang tribes.

It's common law that the Shadow Benders cannot intermarry with Light Benders, and the same law goes for Light Benders, they were even forbidden to live together, under the same roof or on the same island, but after the war that law was changed somewhat, the benders still were not allowed to marry each other but they were allowed to live together or close together. Thus formed the Yin & Yang tribes.

If you go on Facebook (if you have an account, if you don't make one!) search Skeltons In The Closet and there should be a Facebook page, like the page and browse the pics and you'll find a map of where the Yin & Yang islands would be if they were in the Avatar World. Thank you, also there will be lots of information on the page,

And remember, spell it SKELTONS not the correct spelling Skeletons. There's only one E people! Now hurry go! Like the page! Go!

Here is a link,

SkeltonsInTheCloset/posts/1418397088373606:0

You're still here? It's over. This chapter is done. Go to Facebook. Go. Go on! *shoos you off this page*


	7. Chapter 7

The Yin & Yang islands:

The question may have formed in your mind. You may have tried to answer it yourself, forgot about it, or just don't care. Or maybe you've waited for me to upload a new chapter to tell you guys the answer. Well, here it is

Q: Why didn't anyone travel to the Yin & Yang islands to check and make sure the benders there were dead?

A: Because the island is impossible to reach. Surrounding the Yin Yang island are a series of obstacles only the benders of Shadow and Light can pass.

All around the Light Kingdom there are several tide pools and whirlpools. There are also some jagged rocks that could easily break a hole in your ship and sink it, as well as the sea monsters that live nearby. As if that's not enough, the sun hits a shield above the water and tricks the light making it seem like something that isn't there is, or something that is there isn't. Only a Light Bender can pass through these obstacles successfully.

The bender simply uses their element to create a Light Bridge or other materials they'd need to get through.

Why can't an Air Bender simply fly over the obstacles or create an air pocket and walk underwater?

As for underwater, the sea monsters take their job seriously. As for flying, a thick fog looms above Lightside and they wouldn't be able to see the island if they went too high, and if they went too low they'd be poisoned by the fumes of the Lightlock plant that grows all around the beaches of Lightside. (Note: Light Benders are the only ones immune to this plants poison).

As for Shadowside, a thick fog rests just above the water, clouding all view. This fog starts out normal, then turns black as night. You wouldn't know which way to go to even turn around! Along with the fog are many thousands of sharp spear-like rocks that jut up from the water like knives, these rocks crash into the boats and break them in half.

Above Shadowside is a layer of heavy mist. This mist is actually acid floating above the Shadow Nation. It can burn a person to death the farther they get into the mist.

Whales also lurk around the darkness of Shadowside, these whales are part shark and have an unquenchable thirst for human blood.

Again, only Shadow Benders can bend the fog away and build Shadow Bridges above or around the rocks.

Why can't a Water Bender just bend the water up to get over the rocks?

1. The fog is too heavy.

2. This fog releases a gas that is in a way like chi blocking, it prevents water benders from doing this. Many evil men have tried to recreate this fog to use against their enemies, but the ShadowPhantom has thus far prevented that from happening.

All these things have been sent as warnings to the other four nations, if anyone dared enter the realm of shadows, or the light labyrinth, they did so knowing that their lives were doomed without the aid of a Shadow or Light Bender.

On another note,

After the war it was made illegal for anyone on the island to leave or have any communication with the outside world.


End file.
